


I need you

by JesusChristsuzIe



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng Fluff, Angst, Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng Fluff, Depression, Identity Reveal, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Protective Chat Noir, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 14:29:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19230994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JesusChristsuzIe/pseuds/JesusChristsuzIe





	I need you

Adrien shivered as he looked down at Marinette. He stood on her balcony, clad in black, hoping to surprise her. But as he looked down at her motionless form, a bubble of panic rose in his chest. Her eyes were blank, lifeless. She held something in her lap and her arm was tucked between her legs. He couldn't quite make the object out, but it unsettled him nonetheless. Her eyes were red and puffy and her cheeks were tear streaked. Suddenly, her face crumpled and tears began to well in her eyes. She dropped down onto her knees, her form hunched over and shoulders shaking with the force of her sobs. Chat opened her trapdoor, delighted to find it was open. He dropped silently onto her bed and approached her nervously. He pressed a hand to her shoulder and she started. She peered up at him through swollen eyes. Her hands fell away from her face and Adrien saw what her now mutilated arm for the first time, realizing the object the was buried in her lap was really a knife. He stared down at her in shock, which she mistook for disgust. Tears streamed down her face as she cradled her arm closely to her chest. Chat grabbed her shoulders, pulling her up and into his embrace. He wrapped his arms as tightly as he could, trying to pour all and any affection into it. She leant forward, buring her face into his neck and sobbed. Adrien felt the tears accumulate. He ran his hands through her hair and made what he hoped were calming noises. 

"Hey, it's ok. I'm here, I'm here now. I won't hurt you, I promise. I will never hurt you. It's ok. Ssh, don't worry."

He continued this way for some time, until she pushed him away. She walked over to her desk, her face was turned away from him and her eyes were fixed on the ground in shame. She slipped the blade into one of her desk drawers and once again cradled her arm to her chest. Adrien took his wrist in his hand and slowly pulled it away from her. He peered down anxiously at the wound. It wasn't bleeding, but it was deep. It looked as if it had been cut into several times. She tried to step away from him once again, but he kept a firm.grip on her wrist. He stared directly into her eyes, he put on what he thought was a sympathetic look. She stared back, ashamed. 

"Why?"

"I- I dont know."

She looked down, Adrien placed a finger under her chin, and forced her to look up at him. His grip tightened around her wrist and she winced slightly in pain.

"Yes you do. Why did you do this?"

He thrust her wrist into her face and snarled. She began crying again, covering her eyes with her free hand. Adrien pulled it away again. She tried to pull free, but she still felt weak and began to grow dizzy. She dropped her head and whispered, so it was barely audible.

"Because I deserve it."

Adrien could barely believe what he was hearing. He wondered of that was why she was so quick to help, a desperate attempt to prove herself to her and everyone else. He pulled her, once again, into his embrace. 

"No! No, you don't! Marinette, please, never do this again! Please, never do this, I can't, I need you, please, I- "  
Adrien faltered. His grip loosened on Marinette and he slid down into the floor, u til he was kneeling infront of her. 

"Chat, you don't need me. You'll be fine without me. I promise."

"No! Marinette you don't understand! I love yo- "

"DON'T! You don't even know me! How can you love me?"

"I do know you Marinette! I know you! I see you every day? I, please, Marinette, I need you!"

Adrien let his transformation drop and Marinette gasped. She backed away, until she was pressed against the wall. 

"Adrien?"

He nodded, looking up at her. Tears streamed down his face and his eyes were swollen. He stood up and crossed the room, wrapping Marinette in a bear hug. He lifted her up until her toes barely scraped the floor. More tears escaped her eyes and pressed her face into his neck. 

"Adrien, Adrien, do you really love me? Do you love me? Or do you just feel bad for me? Is this all some big joke? Something you can laugh about with about with your friends later? Because I don't think I could take it. I- I just don't think I could take anymore."

Adrien eyes widened in shock and he pulled Marinette closer to him. He buried his face in her hair and breathed in her scent. She smelt of flour and rose perfume. He whispered into her neck,

"Marinette I love you, with all my heart. I don't think I have loved anyone such as you. I didn't think it was possible to love anyone this much."

"But ladybu-"

"Doesn't matter. She's my partner and it will remain that way. Our relationship is platonic and I'm okay with that. I love you, Marinette! And only you."

Marinette pressed a quick kiss to his lips. 

"Adrien I love you too, but, I need you to- to help me. I- I can't do this alone anymore. I just, I can't!"

Adrien pulled her towards and stroked her hair, whispering quietly in her ear.

"Hey, it's ok. I'll always be there for you. I promise. It's ok. I'll always be here, I'll always be right here." 

They stayed together, wrapped tightly in each other's embrace all night.


End file.
